1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus having a correction circuit that corrects a driving signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,327 assigned to Motorola, Inc. entitled “Method for Controlling Spacer Visibility” discloses a method of controlling the visibility of a spacer in an field emission display, according to which a first region adjacent to a spacer, and a second region not adjacent to the spacer are defined, pixel data to be transmitted to the first region is modified based on the intensity of light generated by a plurality of pixels in the first region adjacent to the spacer in order to render the spacer invisible to a viewer.